liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:TroopDude
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Stitchipedia, a Lilo & Stitch Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley hi donald i've edited your lilo and stisch wiki for your benifit!! Donald can u message me my phone number quick!!!! I appreciate your welcome, but Carmen wasn't the only experiment I experimented on. You know the Plasmoid, Thresher, Hammerface, Heat, Fibber, Felix, Nosox, Amnesio, Tank and Hunkahunka pages edited by wiki contributer? That was me, who forgot to sign in when I did them. No, I'm David. I'm the guy that wrote that Checkers was reprogrammed. What in the name Jumba Jokeeba (if I'm saying it right) do you mean? How was I supposed to know your name is David? What are you talking about? I'm merely adding content that the series forgot. Anyone else would've did the same thing. Besides I also fill voids that were also forgotten. Like say, in the 400 series. I understand your concern for this wiki and why you're confused. Not everyone can come up with what I can. But I'm just being curious here; what's canon information? Now, if this is about my edits about Poxy, then let me explain. I have no interst in canon info and, let's face it. No one saw Poxy since his debut, though it is assumed that he was saved in "Snafu". And almost all the other edits I did (that weren't about experiments that didn't male the final cut) were just me keeping the story of say, Hunkahunka, Nosox, Plasmoid, Hammerface, Felix or even Fudgy alive by saying what happened next. And if this is about Mashy and Truxx not activating in Hawaii, I just thought it would be a change of pace from everyone activating on Kauai'i's shores. While I understand yet again why you protest this, you're protesting the march of progress as well. You see, this may come as a surprise to you but I have big plans around here. I had a mission to make sure that all known experiments obtained a decent one true place. And besides, to take down my masterpieces would be frankly infringing on beliefs of not only mine but of the world over. Now, I'm not saying you're being unfair, but cut me some slack if you please. If you do so, you'll be, at least from my opinion, and I am being very nice by saying this, but you sound just like those congress numbskulls that plan to "censor" the free Internet. And besides, when you said canon and non-canon, I wasn't sure what you meant. And besides, when I made my edits, I did so without going off the rails. And made sure that I'd make it look creative as well. Though as I said previously, I understand your concern. Alright! I can take a hint! I know when my genius isn't wanted. Adios YOKEL!!! Oh, no. I have no quarrel with you, I was just a bit upset when my info was torn to shreds. And on top of that.... Look, I'll level with you. I've got no idea on how to start this alleged wiki nor do I have a clue on where to start. I'm merely 14 you know. Anyway, all I'm getting at is that I know that my knowledge is being dismissed, but there's no need to tear my work to peices. I made it as prooful as possible, as you made stated. Anyway, before I get off-topic, do know anyone I can talk to about actually starting a new wiki? Alright. A new wikia has been born, but I need help form a professional, including how to add images to a wiki. Approval to Link Here Hello, TroopDude. I am an administrator on the Disney Infinity Wiki. We are about to start a project there that calls for us to add a section at the bottom of certain pages that will link to the same subject’s page on other wikis. We are going to start soon, but we want to respect the work of other communities, so we are asking permission first. Would you and your community be okay with us linking to your wiki? Thank you, CerealBoxHead46 (My sig only works if I make a page for it first.) Reconsider GrayWolf's Adminship Im not sure if you are active, but I would like you to reconsisder GrayWolf's place as an adminstrator. http://adminwatch.wikia.com/wiki/GrayWolf2 He has been seen plagiarizing Wikis, Deleting Information off of user talk pages (this is against the ToS guidelines im fairly sure) and conspiring against users. I myself was a victim of his power abuse. You can ask User:Honeyfur at the Lion King Wikia about this as well as User:Shayshayrip. I don't feel he is an adequate Admin. At best, he should be a moderator or better yet, just a regular user. He clearly does not know how to handle Admin power. Best, WerebereusWinter is Coming 23:13, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Wiki user Nerfmaster8 would like you to promote him to Bureaucrat if you could please kindly do that because he is going to help out on this wiki site as well, and is asking if he could have such user rights. Please consider. Thanks. GrayWolf2 (talk) 14:54, November 17, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Could you promote me to Bureaucrat so I promote Nerfmaster8?--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:22, November 17, 2015 (UTC)